Just Another World
by Turtle52
Summary: Jack and Sam end up on PX-? instead of PX-822


Just Another World

By Turtle52

EMAIL turtle52@FindFo.com

Disclaimer: I am so poor and I owe the IRS so I have nothing. I don't own Stargate, and I never will

Summary: Jack and Sam end up on PX-??? instead of PX-822

Colonel O'Neill stands in the gate room waiting for the rest of his team. Today they are going to

PX-822.

In walks Teal'c. '"Good morning O'Neill where are Dr Daniel Jackson & Major Samantha Carter?"

"Teal'c when Daniel gets here I want to both to go ahead, Carter and I will catch up with you. Carter had

a phone call from NASA. They have problem and they need her help. We should be 1 hour behind you."

"Daniel I'm so glad you made it now get going!"

"Ah Jack were is Sam?" 

"Daniel just leave Teal'c will explain."

Daniel walks thru the gate asking Teal'c questions. 

Colonel O'Neill report to General Hammonds office.

"Colonel I need you to help Major Carter she is loading up FRED looks like you will be on PX-822 for

at least a week." 

"Can you tell me why General?" 

"Colonel all I know is that NASA needs something from the planet you are gating to Colonel leave you are ready.!."

"Yes sir see yaw in a week General!"

O'Neill meets up with Carter they get FRED ready and head to the gate room. They move Fred up the ramp and 

follow. As they enter thru the gate the lights start flickering at the SCG. A second later the SCG in in total darkness. 

A few seconds later Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter stumble out of the gate. Colonel opens his eyes and looks

around then passes out.

Back up power comes on at SCG. People are working to get everything back on line. The General

goes to the control to see what is going on. As he enters the room he notices that everyone is working had to 

find out what just happened. 

"Can any one tell me what just happened?"

" Sir Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had just entered the event horizon. And the lights started to flicker 

and then every just shut down." 

"Do we have any ideal as to what caused this?"

"No we don't sir and right now we don't even know if the Colonel and the Major made it thru.

First we need to get the computers back on line, but in order to check the gate we need full 

power." 

Just then an airman enters the control room. "General Hammond sir we just received a call stating that

an airliner has crashed into the eclectic lines leading up to the mountain. They said it could be days before we

get all power back". 

"See what you can do to get that gate open as soon as possible people. We need to know

if Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter got thru to PX-822."

Once again the Colonel decides to wake up. He slowly stands up looking around Carter. Not seeing her he

starts calling. "Carter you here! Come out come out were ever you are. Sam you here! Answer me." He sees 

FRED lying on its side, that's when he sees the Major. Great just great the only brains here and she is taking a 

nap. So he starts unloading FRED. We have tents, food for 4, for 8 days, water, first aide kit, flash lights, a

small generator, and a tool kit. Plus 4 sleeping bags. So he decides to set up 1 tent and then he lays out 2 

sleeping bags for padding and zips the other 2 together. He brings the Major into the tent and makes sure

she is comfortable. Deciding to look around and find some fire wood he sets off. Not wanting to go to far

incase Carter needs him. Finding fire wood and a lake comforts him. We just might be ok. Just wishing that

he knew why the DHD wasn't working. Oh well Carter can fix it after her nap.

As darkness falls on planet PX-??? the Colonel starts a fire. Wishing his watch wasn't broken. Looking

around he wonders if Carter will be hungry when she awakes. So he makes dinner for 2. And thinking 

about the things that need to be done so they could go home. He was getting lonely at least if Daniel was

here he could tell him to shut up.

"Sir what happened?" 

"Carter your up, have a nice nap?"

" I am not to sure sir, I have one very big head ache. Do we have any aspirin?"

"Sure we do, and lots of food too"

"Sir why didn't you just get help?"

"It's like this Carter the DHD isn't working, I have no idea where we are and to top it off my watch is broken"

"The DHD is Broken?"

"That's what I said, has your hearing gone bad?

"No sir I am just surprised that you checked."

"Funny Carter"

"Colonel I am hungry and thirsty, my head hurts its dark so I am going to get some sleep and in the morning I

will try to fix the DHD."

So they eat dinner and decide that in the morning they would check the DHD. And if it was going to take a while to fix

they would check out the area some more incase they were going to be stuck awhile.

"Colonel I going to bed."

"Night Major"

"Night sir"

On PX-822 Daniel and Teal'c are just about finished. SG5 had found these ruins and Daniel wanted to get

more information. It looked like a big find at first but after looking around there really isn't anything useful.

"Teal'c you said Jack and Sam would only be a hour, as of now its been 4 hours"

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson, O'Neill changed his mind"

"That sounds like something Jack would do. He really did not seem to interested."

"Indeed it dose! Daniel Jackson"

"The only thing that bothers me is that Sam has gone along with him. Well I should be finished in a half hour and

we can head back"

"And I will continual to keep watch till such time as to when you are ready to depart"

At the SCG. 5 hours after all power had gone out. 4 generators had been hooked up to the gate, to add to the

back up power they had. At least now they would be able to close the iris. Now all they had to do was wait for

all off world teams to come home. The electric company had told them it would be 4 days before all power was 

restored to the mountain. General Hammond entered the control room to check and see if the steps that they had

deemed the best course of action to keep the base secure was working. Just as he entered the control room the

alarm stated announcing off work activation. ready to close the iris, a signal came thru.

"Do we know who it is?" Asked the General.

"Sir its SG1" The General leaves the control room and heads towards the gate room, hoping that all 4 members of SG1

are coming thru the gate. Teal'c and Daniel come thru the gate, both looking for Jack and Sam. The General waits to 

see if anyone else comes thru the gate. Not seeing anyone he turns to Teal'c and Daniel and asks " Where is Colonel

O'Neill and Major Carter?" Teal'c and Daniel look at each other. Daniel looking a little sheepish replies. " We thought

they decided not to come" Teal'c looks up to the control room and notices how nervous everyone looks. 

"General Hammond did something happen ?" Teal'c asked after seeing extra equipment on the floor and the lack of

the bright lights he had become accustomed to. The General looks up to the control room shakes his head no.

At this point he announces that everyone to meet in the conference room in 1 hour.

O'Neill was making breakfast as Carter was checking the DHD. O'Neill looked in Carters direction when he

heard her talking to herself. Deciding that wasn't a good sign he had better call Carter for breakfast. And after they

ate they would take a look around and clean up in the lake he found. 

"Carter come and eat and have some coffee!"

"Not now sir I need to find out why this doesn't work"

"Carter eat now!"

"But sir"

"Now Carter"

They ate their breakfast then headed towards the lake. Looking for more fire wood and they freshen up in the lake.

Looking in a cave they saw while gathering fire wood, they decided they could use it if they needed to. Heading 

back to camp both were lost in thought. Carter hoping they would get off this planet by tomorrow. Colonel was

thinking I could fish all day and do nothing. Plus I have Carter with me so that's a super plus. Getting back at camp 

both realized that they were hungry so they had lunch. After lunch Carter started working on the DHD. The Colonel 

got bored so he took a nap.

"Colonel wake up! its getting late, a I am getting hungry"

"Okay I am up"

"Sir I should get the DHD put back to gather tomorrow and with any luck we should be sleeping in our own 

beds tomorrow night."

"Great Carter for that I will make your dinner and you can even have my dessert."

After dinner they sit and watch the fire. They are spending their second night here and they have no idea on

where here is. The air is still and there are no night sounds like you find on Earth. Carter gets up and stretches.

"Sir I'm going to head to bed I have a lot to do tomorrow if we want to get home."

"Night Carter. I am just going to sit here a while and watch the stars."

"Night sir" Carter gets into the sleeping bag and quickly fall asleep. She starts dreaming of steaks and fries, and 

a nice long hot bath. O'Neill sits watching the stars wondering if Daniel and Teal'c made it back all right.

And wonders if the SCG is looking for them. He puts out the fire and heads into the tent, thinking tomorrow 

is another day.

" Okay people its been 12 hours sense Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter went thru the gate. I will give them

12 more hours, but after that I have to lock out their codes." Everyone was shocked that they were going to give

up so soon.

"General you can't do that to Jack and Sam"

"Doctor Jackson I can and will. There is nothing I can do about that son"

"The General is correct Daniel Jackson. He must do what is correct to keep the SCG safe from its enemies."

"Teal'c were talking Jack and Sam here!"

"I am aware Daniel Jackson" 

For the next 12 hours everyone was going to wait and hope that the rest of SG1 would make it home before the

gate was closed to them for ever.

It was just getting to be day light as Carter crawled out of the tent. She had a lot to do if they were going to get 

home today. She stared putting the DHD back together. The Colonel got up and made breakfast. Calling Carter

to eat. During breakfast it was decided that if they got the DHD working and dialed out they would just leave

everything. Without FRED that had no way of packing everything up. It took Carter another 2 hours, and they were

ready to give it a try.

"Carter is a go"

"Yes sir!" She dialed out it worked, they gave the signal they looked around then stepped thru the gate.

"Off world activation sir! its SG1" everyone held their breath. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter stepped

out at the same time. Happily the control room emptied out to the gate room.

"Colonel O'Neill where have you both been for the past 16 hours?"

"Well you see General! we came ,we saw it was just another world."


End file.
